


Not Weird, Special

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Children, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: In the previous chapter Mikesh2 asked me:Ever going to write a chapter showing them either telling the pack that they're going to be parents or the second son's birth?So, yes:That day the pack found out that Stiles and Jackson were going to be parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to LoveStiles, Syanile, Wicked_Angel, WhenAngelsFall, What_The_Hell, Mikesh2, Zax, swirllover95, drift106 and Blue_Five for having a few seconds to tell me something after reading the previous part; without feedback I wouldn't continue this series and it's important that people know that.
> 
> Like I said in the summary, Mikesh2 asked me about this moment and it's something I imagined I'd end up writing some day, so here you have it and I hope you'll like it... I'm pretty nervous about posting it. I can't wait to see what people think xDD.
> 
> I'm going to ShowTimeCon2 in Barcelona next weekend and that's why I'm posting this in advance. If by any chance, anybody who reads this series will be also attending the con, let me know here or on Tumblr and we could talk there :)
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) as usual for her lovely beta and support.

"Well, this has been very _entertaining_ but if there's nothing else I have to go," Isaac says.

"Yeah, we all know you have your first date in months... we wouldn't want you to be late..." Erica says, smiling.

"Wait. There's something... I mean, there's something that Stiles and I wanted to say."

"Stiles and you?" Boyd says. "Okay, this has to be good."

"Can you please not interrupt him?" Erica frowns.

"Okay, whatever it is, will you please spit it out?" Scott is suddenly very curious because Stiles hasn't told him anything about this and he's supposed to know everything that happens in his life.

Jackson looks at Stiles unsure for a second and Stiles gives him that look that means for him to go on which makes everybody in the room even more interested.

"Fine. Yeah, we wanted... we wanted to tell you we're gonna have a baby. That's it. Yeah."

Stiles shakes his head as he rolls his eyes dramatically.

"That's it?" Kane asks. "Oh my god, that's huge! You're gonna be parents!"

"Wow, yeah, congratulations!" Scott says. He's about to get up to hug Stiles when Stiles raises his right arm meaning for him to wait.

"Well, there's more, actually." Stiles says. His eyes find Jackson's and everybody looks from one the other wondering what's going on.

"More?" Derek smiles. "Apart from having a baby?" Because after that he can expect just about anything from these two.

"Yeah. He's right. The thing is that _I'm_ having the baby."

The pack look at him obviously confused and Isaac is the first one to say what everyone is thinking. "What do you mean?"

"He means he's pregnant," Derek says.

"What?" Kane frowns.

"Yeah, I am. I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Scott repeats confused while everybody else seem to be too astonished to utter a word.

"You really think I'd... I mean, we... we'd be kidding about this."

"No. Of course not but..." Scott hesitates, "you have to admit that it's not... _usual_..."

"Yeah, you can say it... it's fucking _weird_. Of course, it's weird. Don't you think I know that? I'm a weirdo but there's nothing I can do about it."

"You're not a weirdo." Stiles says, grabbing Jackson's hand. "You're special. You're gonna have our baby which is fucking amazing, okay?"

"You should have told me," Derek says.

"What for?" Jackson waves his right arm.

"We just wanted to be sure that everything was okay before saying anything," Stiles says.

"Because I'm your alpha. I have to know these things. How far along are you then?"

"Two months. _I_ asked him to wait... just in case."

Derek snorts and everybody can see that he's not happy. "And if anything had gone wrong? Then what? It _is_ a huge risk."

"I have Deaton and Melissa. They would have helped."

"My mother knows?" Scott asks obviously shocked.

"Yeah," Stiles nods. "We needed to talk to her before we decided to try. I mean, Jackson can't go to a hospital like women do and Deaton has no experience in this field. We need all the help we can get... so yeah, we asked your mother and she agreed to help in everything she can. It's not like we didn't meditate this decision like a lot. It's not been easy guys."

"Yeah, we didn't get up one day and decided to have a kid," Jackson adds.

"So, you're gonna stop working? What are you going to do?" Erica asks. "I mean..."

"Of course, I know what you mean. If I wasn't a lawyer and I was, I don't know... a bus driver? Maybe it would be different but when I can't go to work anymore I can still work from home. I'll only take cases which don't require going to court and I figured that Kane wouldn't mind exchanging some of our cases if I need to. Besides, they also owe me a lot of holidays which I could ask for. So, I mean, I can manage this or we wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah, somehow I have a hard time seeing you as a bus driver," Scott jokes and everybody smiles.

"But how are you even pregnant?" Boyd asks, waving both arms.

"Derek, you don't seem too surprised." Stiles says almost at the same time. "Did you know he could get pregnant?"

"Hey, I had no idea. But after everything I've seen, this is not the strangest thing, I'll tell you that."

"Well, I think you should answer Boyd because I bet it's what we all want to know," Kane says.

"It's pretty simple actually, so I can give the short version. After the whole kanima ordeal, when I finally turned, my body changed in more ways than I thought... and well, it's complicated but I could notice that something was different. I didn't know what it was and it was driving me crazy, so I went to see Deaton and he found out what you all know now."

"Like I said before, as my beta and my friend, you should have told me. You shouldn't have kept it to yourself." Derek insists.

Jackson shakes his head. "We might be friends now but I wouldn't say we were friends back then. And you would never have found out if we hadn't made this decision. Stiles is the only one who needed to know and he's known since... you know, since he needed to know back in high school, so yeah, I've never kept anything from him. But no, you didn't need to know I'm a freak, sorry if it hurts your alpha feelings or something."

Kane rolls his eyes. He understands how Derek feels and Jackson being an asshole is not what his husband needs, that's for sure.

"What Jackson is trying to say is that if you had needed to know for any reason, he'd have told you right away..." Stiles clarifies. "But he was perfectly healthy and it didn't really matter because he wasn't going to get pregnant. He didn't plan on doing it... He even made me promise not to mention it again, you know? So, of course, I couldn't tell anyone either." Stiles says that last sentence looking directly at Scott because he can imagine perfectly what he must have been thinking since they gave them the news. "So, it's not like he doesn't respect you, Derek."

Derek snorts and still looks upset. "Fine. Just know that I don't agree. The fact that neither of you can see it just proves once again that you two belong together." Derek waves his arms with resignation. "None of you gives a shit about what I think."

Kane places his right hand on Derek's forearm and presses lightly because he's not sure it's a good idea to actually say anything.

"That's not fair." Stiles says, frowning. "You're fucking exaggerating here."

"This is not the first time either of you have hidden something from me and you well know it. And I'm not talking about you two dating behind my back."

Stiles just shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

"Look, we told you because we're happy, okay? Or at least Stiles was happy before you told him all this shit." Jackson can feel Stiles's hand holding his harder, he can feel the stress coming from him and he's getting more upset by the second. "We're going to be parents believe it or not... which is supposed to be a good thing. A great thing, actually. So, you're not gonna ruin the day for us because I'm not gonna let you. Stiles wanted to invite you home to have some special dinner and celebrate... expensive cava I'll not be able to try included. So you can either stay focused on these things you say we've hidden from you, or you can forget about it and come with your husband. It's up to you."

Derek shakes his head once more but doesn't say anything.

"Come on, Stiles, let's go home." Jackson says getting up, not letting go of Stiles's hand.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there, okay?" Stiles says, getting up and looking at everybody but Derek.

"I do have a date I can't cancel... but I'm very happy for you. I can't believe you're gonna be parents," Isaac says before hugging Stiles first and later Jackson. "I feel like I'm gonna be an uncle." Isaac smiles.

"Oh yeah, you're totally gonna be an uncle." Stiles nods. "You can get ready to babysit."

From the corner of his eye Stiles can see Kane talking to Derek and he can imagine perfectly what he's telling him. Seconds later, Derek turns around and he goes up the stairs of their house, because they always have their pack meetings at Derek and Kane's.

"Yeah, you can count on me," Isaac says before turning around to leave.

"I'm going to pick up Allison and we'll meet you at your house." Scott hugs both Stiles and Jackson. "Wait until your parents find out," He says looking at both of them. "No, wait until Allison finds out!" Scott is not sure why he didn't think of that before.

"And Lydia!" Erica says. "Oh my god, she's gonna love it!"

"Yeah, I bet she'll be really excited," Boyd says. "You haven't told her, right?"

"No, we haven't." Jackson shakes his head. "I didn't want to tell her on the phone. We'll tell her the next time she comes to visit. It depends on how long that takes."

"Okay, we're gonna go, we'll see you at your house in an hour. We're really happy for you," Erica says before heading to the door with Boyd following her.

As soon as they leave, Kane approaches them. "I'm sorry. He says he's not coming but I'll talk to him. Just forget about him, okay? You know how he is."

"Yes, he's a proud son of a bitch," Jackson says.

"Jackson!" Stiles waves his arms with disapproval.

"What? It's his pride and you know that!"

"Whatever the reason I'll talk to him and I'll be there anyway, so don't worry, we'll have a good time tonight. Shit," Kane smiles as he remembers, "I still can't believe that you're really pregnant. It's amazing..."

"Believe me, it took me some time too to get used to the idea." Stiles smiles.

"Well, I'm very happy for you two and despite everything, I know that Derek is too, so yeah, I'll see you later and we'll celebrate it."

"Yeah, talk to that husband of yours and come over in an hour. We're gonna get going," Stiles says.

Kane hugs Jackson first and Stiles next before they leave to make sure that everything we'll be ready for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> I love feedback, let me know what you think if you have a second.


End file.
